


end up in your infection.

by timetosaygoodbye



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Josh and tyler just really fall in love, M/M, NOTHIN SUICIDAL OKAY, Short Story, fake deep drabble lol, getting over people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetosaygoodbye/pseuds/timetosaygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To fall in love is to create a religion that has a fallible god."<br/>— JORGE LUIS BORGES</p>
            </blockquote>





	end up in your infection.

**Author's Note:**

> in a hate/love relationship with this idea that's been floating around my head all day and night honestly

Enduring the death Debby Ann Ryan was easily the most onerous thing Josh Dun had done in his entire life. Falling in love with Tyler Joseph after that was merely child's play.

•

If you were to sit down and talk to Joshua Dun over the phone about how much Tyler bolstered Josh after her death, you'd be sure to hold a fluent conversation. A one sided one, but a fluent one. Not even the universe's most enormous dam could stop the tsunami of words flowing from his mouth about his gratuity, fondness, and spine-tingling love he is wholly filled with for his boy.

•

Debby's death is still left unsolved, which ghosts just behind Josh's train of thought every damn second of the day, whether he admits it or not. Tyler may have made his bones rattle less with worry and heart feel fuller, dark eyes shining brighter, but nothing could singe the small flame of grievance still left in the depths of Josh. Trying to wrap his own mind around how someone could act upon something so sinister, so vile and abomina-

He doesn't need another migraine. He already had one last month just trying to piece it all together again.

•

Tyler's head lay upon Josh's lap.

Hozier is softly echoing into their bedroom, side A, track six. From Eden.

"Sing for me, please," Josh implored softly, twirling the younger boys silken hair in between his fingers, running his tired eyes over Tyler. He is evidently lost in thought, his head so far away that Josh's prior sentence hadn't even translated yet. It's probably somewhere along the planet Quasar, roaming freely.

"Love?"

"Oh," Tyler breathes, a soft breath escapes from his mouth, the dulcet color of his rosy pink lips leaving Josh nevertheless entranced.

"Babe, there's something tragic about you, Something so magic about you." His voice booms, challenging against Hozier's faint voice with guitar dimly following.

When he finishes, he sheepishly picks tiny balls of lint off of his inky stained sweater.

Josh eventually says something that makes him giggle feverishly, throwing his head back on Josh's thigh and glinting through the sunlight cloaking the upper half of his face.

Adam's apple exposed, Josh takes the opportunity to leave schmaltzy kisses along his slender neck, getting a kick out of the delighted noises he receives from his boy.

•

Tyler is curled up in a lounge chair outside on their terrace, clutching a cup of coffee with the Amy Winehouse song title "Back to Black" printed across it in cursive, something he'd won at a downtown auction in L.A.

He looks like he's in a complete daze, laying around in a giant nebulous glow these days. Josh get's the impression that it's because he's on edge to go to Paris, to the Église de la Madeleine.

He's only there for research and photography. Josh's well aware this has been something that Tyler's been craving for years and years, planning down every last detail and he only has five months to pack the whole experience into it.

Slipping his fingers through his knotted mess of hair, Josh leans against the door frame to the balcony, admiring Tyler's look on his face. "Thinking of running off to Paris to leave me forever on your little business trip, baby?"

Tyler's head snaps around, a look of surprise bolting across his face. Once he realizes it's only Josh, he relaxes back down into the comfort of his chair, watching people scatter about the woven, extensive streets of California.

"Yeah," he says softly, pasting a gentle smile across his face.

Josh steps over towards him, taking the mug from him and setting it on the ground, not really caring if it spills or not. He bends down to Tyler's level, taking his cheeks in both of his hands and looking into his eyes, a distraught feeling clouding over him suddenly.

"What's wrong, babe?" Josh questions in a low, mellowed voice. Tyler looks right back at him, both hands reaching across the back of Josh's neck to tug him closer, gingerly pressing kisses along Josh's face until he reaches his paled lips, taking them in eagerly and swirling his tongue along the bottom length of Josh's lip. He seems almost desperate now, pleading at Josh through the cryptic message of kisses.

Josh can't help but pull back.

"I love you," He says, barely audible. Tyler returns Josh with the same sentence.

"Just nervousness about traveling overseas." He hums at the end of the sentence, looking past Josh into the sun rise sloping upward towards the sky.

"I can tell." Josh half laughs, gesturing towards the darkening bags under Tyler's eyes, which earns an eye roll from the slender boy.

•

“ _Baby! Babe! IdiditIdiditIdidit. I’ve got the tickets!” Tyler is shouting with a childish delight, running into the kitchen to greet Josh._

****

_One arm swings around the younger boys waist as the other is placing its hands on Tyler’s cheek, Josh giggling with amusement._

****

_“I’m so happy for you, love.”_

•

Today's the day. Josh swallows, emptily staring upwards towards his ceiling, hoping Tyler can just push the date back maybe a week or so,

No. No, he doesn't want to be selfish.

The sullen look on Josh’s face isn’t easy to wipe off.

Tyler is still dolling himself up in their bathroom before Josh rolls over on the bed, tiredly getting up to roam through his drawers for something halfway decent to wear to take Tyler to the airport.

A Forever 21 sweater Debby got him for his twenty first birthday. It's merely a washed up black with two white stripes at the end of both of his sleeves.

He sullenly pulls it over his head, also reaching for some black jeans to at least match. He tried, at least. Sorta.

"Baby! C'mon you ready?" Tyler emerges from the bathroom, poking his head around the corner to check up on Josh.

His face is suddenly met with a smirk.

Josh looks up, vulnerable and bashful all at once. "What, Ty?"

"You just look really fucking tremendous."

He twists the bottom of the sweater in between his hands, subconsciously smiling shyly at the ground before getting up to help Tyler finish packing his bags into the car.

•

"So this is goodbye for now." Tyler sputtered suddenly, locking his doe eyes with Josh before he boarded the plane.

"Yeah I guess so." Josh breathed, searching everywhere on Tyler's face. For what, he has no clue.

Suddenly, though, he is surging forward with a longing building in his chest for the last month or so. He is tugging at Tyler's black collar.

Hands are roaming.

The softest, plumpest lips Josh's ever known to sit upon someone's face are intensely slipping kisses onto Josh's pale neck, which'll now be left with muted purple and brownish bruises of all sorts along it. Josh is nearly letting small moans of Tyler's name slip out of his lips, or something like that.

Jesus fucking Christ, Josh thinks, I love this kid.

"Ty, ... T, y..............Tylers'...O-Oh my god."

The unholy profanities refusing to leave Tyler’s lips in response sting on the tip of his tongue.

Tyler's humming along as he feverently kisses Josh's lips now, hands ghosting over the other boy's spine as they make out more passionately than they ever have before in their entire relationship. It’s like a whole year’s worth of passion built up into one fiery, adrenalized,  I’m-gonna-fuck-you-downright-numb-next-time-I-see-you kiss. As this goes on, Josh stubbornly links his fingers around Ty's belt loops, fiercely pushing their hips together as he dips down for one or two more kisses on Tyler's neck. Also, Josh is running both of his hands along the length of Tyler’s arms, admiring the bands wrapping their way around Tyler’s bicep. He swoons. He's kind of enjoying the PDA more than he'd like to think.

Kind of a lot.

 

He only leaves about three bruises within the length of ten minutes. He's okay with that.

Just before boarding with a love-drunk look on his face, Tyler turns back around to lock eyes with Josh one more time, giving him the dirtiest, downright most disgustingly attractive look he's ever given before in his entire life and suddenly mouths, "Mine."

Josh nods, sighing contently as he watches the love of his life take off for an entire five months. He can get through this.

•

Shutting the bathroom door behind him, Tyler draws a big breath of air before dialing Josh's number. The plane still hasn't moved yet.

Finally exiting to the parking lot of the airport, Josh stops for a moment to feel around his pockets for his phone.

"Hey Baby, I was just th-

"Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me. I should know." Tyler sings melodically, reciting the lyric from From Eden. The smirk on his lips audible. In a way it's kind of turning Josh on, but there is also somehow a new-found wretched undertone in his voice that makes Josh shiver.

Nervous laughter. "Babe, why are you s-

"Debby gasped your name before the life fled from her eyes. Did you know that, darling?." The sentence ends with Tyler putting on some sickly innocent voice on. 

Josh's breath shakes, frozen in place in the middle of the dimmed parking lot.

"Stop Tyler. Why are you saying that? Tyler? Tyler, babe stop. I-i don-

"Au revoir, _kitten_." Tyler purrs with the ghost of a smile across his lips, putting an end to the call as he finds himself back to his seat. Some twisted, sinister smirk that would make your blood boil feverishly sits upon the boys lips.

Enduring the death Debby Ann Ryan was easily the most onerous thing Josh Dun had done in his entire life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> influences: breezeblocks by alt-j + from eden by hozier and a masterpost on how to make a character's death sadder, i thought it'd be better if i just put my own twist on things
> 
> edit: since i suddenly posted this i feel like this is trash oh god comments are appreciate let me know if it was bad like be RLLY honest


End file.
